Illuminating the interior of a dental patient's mouth during dental examination and/or operation is difficult because the patient's mouth must be illuminated through a narrow opening, i.e., the patient's mouth, and the dental operator must work in close proximity to the mouth, often blocking the light source. Proper illumination is essential for dental examination and/or operation.
The oral cavity is typically illuminated by a focused light source mounted approximately two to three feet above a dental chair that the patient rests on. The light source is configured to direct light onto and into the patient's mouth. The amount of light entering the oral cavity using this type of lighting is somewhat limited due to the fact that the light source is remote from the patient's mouth. Additionally, the dental operator must often position oneself or his or her instruments between the light source and the patient's mouth to properly view the patient's mouth, blocking light from entering the mouth. The blocking of light casts an effective shadow in the patient's mouth or in areas of the patient's mouth such as certain teeth.
In order to inhibit this blocking or shadowing, fiber optic lighting has been incorporated into handheld dental instruments. Typically multiple fiber optic strands extend longitudinally along the instrument and include a light outlet end configured to direct light towards the end of the instrument. However, this type of lighting has a number of drawbacks. Light is only directed on a limited area in the mouth and does not provide illumination for the entire oral cavity. Additionally, the presence of this type of lighting, typically as an add-on feature on the instrument interferes with the comfortable and proper use of the instrument. The fiber optic bundles also-degrade over time because the fiber optics and instrument go through autoclaving numerous times. Components of the instrument, e.g., turbines, may be easily changed once degraded but the fiber optic bundles can not.
Other devices have been designed specifically for illuminating a patient's teeth, but these devices suffer from any or all of the following drawbacks: inadequate illumination of the patient's teeth, and interference with other dental instruments used during the examination and/or operation.
The present inventors have recognized the desirability of using LED(s) or other illumination sources in conjunction with and/or adjacent to intraoral illumination and aspiration devices. A problem with the use of LED(s) or other illumination sources in this manner is that these illumination device(s) emit heat, which can damage the device or accessories and be uncomfortable or hazardous for the patient.